MY stinky white hyooman
by Pizza lover 86
Summary: ZimxOC, don't jugde. A new girl arrives, one with a REAL skin condition. She's weird and too happy. What happens when she discovers Zim's secret?. She seems like an open book, but has she secrets too? I just put romance in the genre, but there may will be adventure, angst, hurt/confort, a little of fantasy, and if I'm lucky, humor. Oh! And fluffly! Don't forget the fluflyyyyyy!
1. Todd, the white new girl

**Hi hi hi!**

**Well, first I was like... 'ZimxOC? Impossible, I will never do it. Then, I was like 'pfff, why not?' so, here I am. Writing a ZimxOC and in ENGLISH. **

**Declaimer: No, invader zim don't belong to me.**

**And... I'm still learning english, so if something sound like if a 6 years old wrote it, that's the reason. Well, now reeeeaaaaad.**

**Dooooooooom**

It was a normal day in... However the city where Zim, Dib, Gaz and others live. At least, there was nothing that didn't usually happen in there. Kids were going to Skool **(N/A: haha, Skool always make me laugh) **and Zim and Dib were arguing in front of it. The argue went into a fight and Dib started to shot Zim with a water-gun.

"Aaaaaah! Aaaaah! It burns! It buuuuuurns!" Zim yelled. Suddenly, the water-gun wasn't in Dib's hand anymore, it was in a girl's one.

"Hey you! Bad guy! Ya really shouldn't hurt little boys with funny voices!" the girl yelled.

"Wait, you don't understand. You... You're white" Dib said as he noticed the white skin the girl had. Her hair was white too, it was all messy and in two pigtails. Her eyes were toxic green, she had a green T-shirt and orange baggy shorts with braces she was also carrying an umbrella.

"Yeah, pretty cool, uh?" the white girl smiled "Wait! I was angry at ya! Now, I'm not gonna give this back to ya!" she crossed her arms.

"What? Wait! You REALLY don't understand, I-!"

"Lalalalala! I can't hear ya!" the girl put her hands in her ears and sat behind the uncincious Zim. Dib sighed and entered to Skool.

'What's her problem?' he tought.

When Zim woke up, the first he saw was two big green eyes, then he saw they belonged to a girl's face, a white girl's face.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Zim shouted and jumped away from the girl with the hat "What... What are you?!"

"WHAT am I? I'm a human" she joked.

"Impossible. Humans had a filthy color in their skin and hair with extravagants colors!"

"Oh, that's 'cause I'm an albino" she smiled. He blinked confussed.

"Zim comands you to tell him what an albino is!"

"People with white hair, white skin and red eyes. But I'm not completly albino, that's why I have green eyes" she smiled frindly. Zim looked around, he was lying on grass, but he could tell the girl was holding a black umbrella.

"Where am I?"

"Outside of Skool **(N/A:hahahahaha! Yeah, I know. I'm annoying)**, I was about to take ya to nurse, but she was creepy" she giggled. Zim was getting tired of the human white girl smiling.

"Why did you stayed near the mighty ZIM?" she smiled "And stop doing that! You smile too much! TOO MUCH I SAID!" she stopped smiling and blinked a few times.

"Hey, at least ya could be nice to me! I saved ya of that bad guy with the water-gun!" she protested and showed him the water-gun.

"Get that thing away from me!" she hided the toy behind her back.

"Sorry. But I did save ya! I deserve something!"

"Very well. Zim apreciates you saved him. I will pay you"

"Yay!" she smiled hugely, but then she covered her mouth "Sorry" Zim sighed.

Once Skool started, Ms. Bitters yelled at the class that they had a new student, it was the white girl. Her name was Todd.

"Well, Todd. If you have something to say, say it now because after this I don't want to hear another sound from you!"

"Okay! Um... Hi! I'm Todd and I like biscuits!" she waved her hand hyperactively.

"Hey! Unless I'm bad informed, Todd is a boy's name" said the mean blonde girl who's name I don't remember.

"Nu-huh! It's unisex... And my dad wanted a boy" everyone started laughing exept for Zim and Dib.

After one boring hour, lunch time appeared. All kids were at the cafeteria, Todd looked around while looking for a table. Then, she saw Zim sitting all in his own and dashed at him.

"Hi!" she sat next to him.

"Stinky-white-hyooman! What are YOU doing here?!"

"I'm eatin' lunch" she anwsered as she bited her sandwich.

"How dare you to sit around Zim?!"

"Ya don't have ta yell at me, you're so mean" she protested, Zim growled but didn't say a word. Seconds passed and non of them talked. Then, Todd turned to face Zim.

"What?!"

"I was wondering why yar skin is green"

"Ugh, It's... It's a skin condition" he looked away.

"Really? Great! You're like me! But cooler!" Zim looked confussed at her.

"Well, of course! Everything in Zim is amazing! But you are the first human that actually say it. Zim comands you to tell why!"

"'couse it's different! I love that! And green is my favourite color" she giggled. Zim just stared, he had not an answer for that. Then, he felt a touch in his cheek. Todd was pocking at him with her finger. She poke again and again and again and...

"Stop it already!" her smile disapeared and her gaze went to the floor.

"Owwww..." then she did one of the most heart breaker puppy eyes you can ever imagine.

Zim's lip trembled. Then she looked at him and their eyes met. Zim couldn't take it. It was too much.

"Fine! Fine! You may continue with your stupid childish hyooman game!" Zim gave up. Todd giggled and started pocking Zim's face again while she laughed softly.

"Something is not right, Gaz. Not right!" Dib yelled to his sister.

"What's your problem now?"

"Look!" he took Gaz's head and turned it to where Zim and Todd were sitting "Zim's being tocuhed! By a human! And he is letting her! That girl was weird, I knew it" then, Gaz slapped his brother.

"Don't-touch-me" she theatened and continued playing her video game"Anyway, you are a weirdo too"

After lunch everyone went to class again. Ms. Bitters gave the kids some random project about the doomed world and put them in pairs. Zim and Todd were togother.

"Seems like we're a group. I'll go to yer house" Todd said.

"Very well. Because ZIM don't go to filthy hyoomans houses!"

"Okey dokey!" Zim looked at the girl. She is so dumb, he thought.

After class, everyone came out running. Dib looked at Todd. He knew she was paired with Zim, and althought he didn't like her much, he still had the feeling that he had to protect her.

"Umm, hi. Todd, right?"

"Righty! Who are ya?"

"I'm Dib"

"Oh! Now I remember ya! You were hurting Zim"

"Yes. But before you yell at me... Again, let me tell you why I did it" Todd thought of it a little.

"Okay. You're lucky that I'm pacifist" then, Dib told her about Zim being an alien and stuff, hoping that this time someone would believe him.

"... And that's why"

"... oh"

"You think I'm crazy, right?"

"Nop, I think Zim could actually be an alien. It would be so cool!" she jumped a little happily.

"Cool?! But he wants to destroy Earth!"

"Yeah... But is so cool that aliens are real! I was hoping paranormal stuff were real!" she smiled hugely.

"You like paranormal stuff?" Dib asked cheerfully.

"Yeah! I love it! I wanna see something like that sometime"

"Me too! I was into the paranormal since I was a little kid!"

"Really? Great! We could hang out sometime and search for something"

"I think we could"

"Yeah. Well, see ya later"

"Where are you going?"

"To Zim's house"

"But I just told you he is evil. He could hurt you!"

"Don't worry Dibbie! I can handle by myself. Bye bye!" she waved good bye and left running, leaving a confused and still worried Dib.

"... Dibbie?" he mumbled.

Outside Skool...

"Zim! Zim! ZIM, WAIT!" a voice called. Zim turned around to see Todd running to him with her umbrella in hand "Gosh, ya forgot me?" she sounded a little hurt.

"Yes, actually" he said, not really caring.

"Lucky I found ya. Where's yar house?"

"Around there. Just follow me"

"Yes, my partner!" she faked a serious voice followed by some giggles. In the way, Zim realized how enchanted the girl was for everything around her. She greeted almost everyone, and she picked up flowers, leafs, little fruits, etc. What in the world kept her so optimistic?!

"We're here" Zim annunced.

"Wow! What a cool house! I love it!" she entered to the house before Zim, jumping "A paint of a monkey! A cute monkey! Wow! That TV is huge! Hey! It smells like waffles in here!" she kept exclaming happily.

"Guess who made waffles!" Gir appeared from the kitchen with four plates full of waffles. Then he turned to see Todd "A pretty girl! Can we keep her?"

"No, Gir. We cannot keep her"

"Ooowww" he gazed at the floor, and then Todd jumped to Gir and huged him thighly.

"What a cute baby dog! Imma Todd! What's yar name?"

"I already said it" Zim crossed his arms.

"Ssssshh! I want him to say it!" Todd smiled and started a stupid and a little insane coversation with the robot.

"Well. Since you two are getting so well, keep it like that, I have some things to do" Zim said.

"Uh? Wait! Didn't we have a project?" Todd said.

"I can do it for my own"

"Are you sure? I can help if ya want me to"

"No, I don't want you to help me. Just stay here, away form the kitchen and the toilet and have fun with Gir"

"Uuhh... Okay?" Zim just nodded and went to the kitchen, where without Todd knowing, he went to the secret base by the toilet.

Time passed and Todd and Gir were watching the scary monkey show, but with bored faces.

"Giiiir, I'm bored..." she looked at Gir, he looked back, but then he started laughing crazily. Todd got up from the couch.

"I hate feeling useless. Imma gonna help Zim even if he doesn't want me to" she walked to the kitchen but didn't find anything. Then she realized the existence of the toilet "Whoa, he do his 'things' in the middle of the kitchen?" Todd said to herself. She got a better look of the toilet and saw it didn't really have water. It was just a tube. Then, she felt how she was pushed inside the toilet. While she falled, she realized it was Gir, who was still laughing crazily in Todd's back.

They crashed in the floor, Gir dashed away while yelling something about his taquitos. Todd stayed where she was and looked at every detail of the place she had just falled in. It was Zim's laboratory/secret base/whatever.

"It's so... Cool" she mumbled.

**And? And? What do you think? Tell me in a review pleaaaaaase. Oh, and no flames. **

**Don't worry, I'll try to make it better. I'm gonna do my best! Hell yeah!**


	2. Assistan

**Chapter 2! In the previous chapter a new girl appeared, Todd. And she's albino and a little TOO positive, at least for Zim, who has to spend time with her for some project OF DOOM Ms. Bitters gave them. But when Todd was fooling around with Gir, she accidentally fell in the kitchen's toilet and found Zim's base. What will happen? **

**Whoa, that was a huge presentantion, I don't think I'll do it again. Now...**

**Invader Zim don't belong to me and neither do their characters. Exept for Todd, she is mine.**

**Now, if someone actually want to read this ( I hope so) here it is!**

Chapter 2: discovery and deal.

"It's so... Cool"

"What-? Ah! Stupid filthy white human!" Zim yelled when he saw Todd watching him, without his coustume.

"Hey, Zim. I accidentally fall from the toilet... Sorry" she said rubbing her arm "Anyway, what a cool place ya have on here! How do ya get all this? You're an alien, don't ya?"

"I... Uh... Computer! Catch the human girl!" then, four large mechanical arms appeared and taked Todd by her arms and legs

"Gir! This is all your fault! Now I'll have to clean her memory and that will take me hours!"

"Haha, yer funny Zim. Now let me go" Todd said.

"No" he anwsered neutraly and she gave him an angry look.

"Let-me-go"

"No"

"LET ME GO!"

"No"

A few moments later, Todd was in a huge purple tube while Zim did some stuff in the computer.

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let-me-go"

"No"

"LET ME GO!"

"No"

Another few moments later, Todd was in the metal bed with her arms and legs inmobilized.

"Let me go"

"No"

"Let-me-go"

"No"

"LET ME GO!"

"No"

"I know ya can't do this" Zim looked at her, smirking. Then he started giggling and then laughing evily.

"You KNOW? You don't know anything, Todd-stink!"

"What are ya supposed to do to me?"

"I am supposed to extract your memory. Wait! I am not supposed, I will do it!"

"No you won't!" Todd showed her tongue.

"I will do it and I will do it now!"

"But mastah! I wanted to play with whitey!" Gir said.

"Shut up, Gir. This annoying human is going to be destroyed" then he turned to Todd, she had her gaze into Gir.

"Why are you annoying Zim this time, stinky hyooman?" Zim crossed his arms and Todd did her puppy eyes again

'Oh, no' Zim thought.

"I wanted to play with Gir too"

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"That... Gross thing you do with your eyes!"

"Imma doing nothing"

"Stop-it!"

"And you'll let me go?"

"NO!"

"Oww, pretty please?"

"Master! Master!" Gir huged Zim's arm "Can we keep her now?"

"Gir, I told you-!" he stopped suddenly "Wait... Yes, Gir. We can keep her"

"What'cha talking about?" Todd asked.

"I got a deal for you, white human"

"What kind of deal?"

"Well, since you obviously don't want to die. And your stupid big sad eyes annoy me, you will be my assistant. If you do that, I will not kill you" Todd looked at Zim for a moment and then giggled.

"Why would ya need my help?" she teased. Zim growled.

"Don't push my patient, human. Decide now, you will help me or do you prefer to die?"

"Okay, okay. I'll help ya"

"Very well" Zim set free Todd and she falled to the floor.

"Oww, that hurted dude!"

"Now, stay around here. I have some work to do"

"Hey! Are ya gonna leave me here? Imma gonna get bored"

"Well, then... I don't know, talk with the computer" he said, hoping Todd would actually obey him.

"Okay" she smiled and jumped in front the computer "Hey, computer! I'm Todd"

"Oh, hi. Sorry for that thing of inmovilizing you"

"It's okay. It wasn't yar fault. Your master ordered it" Zim just sighed and went away. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. A few minutes later, Todd's voice was listened.

"Hey! Zee-Zee! Computer feels sad 'cause you always order things to him and never appreciate him!" Todd yelled.

"Shut up! Zim is busy!" Zim yelled back, then he blinked in confusion "Zee-Zee?"

**This was a little short but, oh well. If you didn't like it, I'll try to do the next one better!**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hey, readers. Well, soon I'll be starting school again. And my notes at school the last four months were... Let's just say they weren't the best. Now I have the tablet prohibited, I don't know if I'll can pick it up sometime or if I won't be allowed to touch it until end of the year OR if my parents will steal it from me and burn it in front of me while they laugh evily and crazily O.O... Maybe I'm being a little exaggerated, but who knows?**

**Okay, to the point. If you see that I don't update for a while, that's the reason. I'll try to update as sooner as posible, but school is first (at least that's what my parents say :P).**

**Well, then... See ya! **


	4. Supermarket day

**Invader Zim don't belong to me and neither do their characters. But Todd do belong to me.**

**This maybe seems random, sorry if it's not what you expected.**

Chapter three: Supermarket day

Todd was walking normally to her classroom when she felt something in her arm. It was Dib's hand.

"Oh, hi Dibbie"

"Hi. Uh, I just wanted to know if you're okay. I mean, everything in Zim's house turned well? No dangerous stuff?"

"Actually, he almost killed me" she answered.

"What?! Why?! Are you okay?! How did you save yourself?!" Dib asked, okay, no. He yelled.

"Easy, easy Dib. I'm okay, ya see? I'm just fine" she said as she showed she was perfectly fine "He decided not to kill me but I have to be his assistan"

"I repeat, WHAT?! Now you are his assistan?!"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"You're fine with it?! You don't care he may order you to do something you don't want to?!"

"It's okay, I'll just make him change his mind. I don't think his as bad as he think he is" she smiled friendly to Dib "Now, let's go to class" Dib decided to nod althought he was still worried and the two entered to the classroom.

Once in there, everyone gave Ms. Bitters the stupid project. Zim actually had one and gave it to her.

"Umm, I feel kinda bad for not helping ya on the project, Zee-Zee" Todd said to Zim.

"Consider it like a payback for helping Zim when that stupid Dib-stink was bothering. And stop using that foolish name in me" Todd grined.

"Ow, thanks dude. But I don't promess anything about the nickname" Zim just rolled his eyes.

At lunch, Zim realized that Todd sat with Dib and Gaz. She talked cheerfully with Dib about some paranormal stuff. It was a little creepy, but she and Gaz seemed to get along fine, at least, Gaz didn't tried to kill or hurt Todd when she talked to her.

The alien couldn't help feeling a little betrayed by his new assistan. She was just sitting with his worst enemy like it was the normaliest in the world. It doesn't matter, he thought. She is just a stupid little worm-monkey. Later I'll just order her to stop befriend with the Dib.

When Skool finished, it was raining. A LOT, you know, when the drops are very fat. Zim looked angrily to the rain, he hadn't brought his umbrella.

"Hi, Zee-Zee! What's up?"

"Shut up, Todd-monkey"

"Wow, why so grumpy?" Zim just glared angrily at her and then to the rain. She looked to the rain too and then gave Zim her black umbrella "Here. Do ya wanna use mine?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Dibbie told me water burns ya. But I like rain, so you can take it and bring it to me tomorrow" he took the umbrella and stared seriously at her.

"I need you to do something"

"What is it?"

"I need you to go buy something for me. I hate those places where humans buy stuff..."

"Supermarkets?"

"Yes. Those filthy supermarkets!"

"What if we go together? It'll be fun!"

"I just told you I hate supermarkets!"

"Just come! I'll buy the stuff!"

"No"

"Pretty pretty please?" she put her hands togheter and grined hugely.

"Grrr...Fffine! But don't you dare to make those big sad eyes of yours!"

"Okay" Zim opened the umbrella and the two went out of skool. Zim under the umbrella and Todd by his side but letting the water fall on her.

"Zim had seen you with the umbrella when it is not raining. Why is that? Tell me!"

"No need to yell at my ear" she said while rubbing her ear "It's 'cause the sun burns my skin easily. It's part of being an albino" Zim looked at her carefully.

"So I guess you don't use it enough. You have your arm burned"

"Oh, yeah. I... Uhh... Didn't use it last week" she looked away nervously.

A few moments later, they arrived at the supermarket. It was noisy and there was something stiky and brown in the floor.

"Well... Where I lived before, supermarkets were a lil' more clean" Todd said. A guy with over height, in his fifthies and all covered in sweat aproached to them.

"Hi, little ones. Do you want some candys?" he extended his hands, with some little colorful candys soaked in sweat and put them too near to Zim's face.

"Gaah! Getthatawayfrommyface!" Zim yelled and pushed the sweaty man away from him. Todd... Had a little different reaction.

"Ooh! Candys!" she tryied to take one of the man's gross candys, but Zim grabbed her wirst and didn't let her do it.

"You better don't eat that. I need an ALIVE assistan, you know?"

"But-!"

"Just let's go" Zim walked away with Todd by his side. They kept walking a little more when Zim realized that he was still holding the girl. He let go of her quickly.

"Stop holding Zim!" he yelled at Todd angrily.

"What? But ya were holdin' me!" she pointed to his face.

"LIES! YOU LIE!" he yelled a little too loud. Then, he started walking away furiously. Todd just sighed annoyed and walked to Zim.

"Hey, Zee-Zee!" she called. He turned his head and looked at her, still angry, but didn't stop walking.

"What now-?!" he shouted, but was interrumped by a gigant butt, one gigant butt which he crashed into.

"There's a man in front of ya" Todd anwsered, late, but anwsered. The man who Zim crashed with turned around and looked at him furiously.

"You brat! Why don't you see where you walk?!"

"You dare to call Zim a brat?! The one who should see where he walks is you! Human filth!" Zim yelled back.

"OH, YOU LITTLE $!×€$*"!×$€*"!×€$*"!×/&!"*$!¥*!"

...

"What?"

"I'll teach you to show some respect, #*×!$€×!" he made his knuckles sound rock-like.

"What do that words mean? Todd?" Zim asked, confused. But instead of anwsering him, Todd taked him by his shirt and started running fastly.

"Run!"

"I can't, you idiot! You're dragging me!" Zim shouted at her. Todd let him go, he was all covered in that stiky who knows what "This is bad, so much bad..." he mumbled.

"You know what would make you feel better? A candy!" no, Todd didn't said that. It was the sweaty man from before.

"Stop following us!" Zim said to him and ran away, Todd following.

"There!" Todd shouted, pointing to a table with a skinny, skinny man doing some stuff with the vegetables. They jumped to the table and hided under it. The mad man, looking for them walker near the table but didn't find them. When they were sure that he was far away, they got out from under the table.

"Very well. Now let's do the shopping" Zim said.

"Oki! Where do we go first?"

"I need some animal blood"

"Where on a supermarket do ya find animal blood?"

"There! In that... Thing where humans buy meat"

"Oh yeah. Those places... I don't remember how they were called"

"Anyway, let's do it" they aproached to the... Place, and stared to the girl who was chewing gum with her gaze lost. Zim coffed a little for the girl to noticed them. She then glanced to them.

"Do ya need something?" she asked. When she talked, the wet gum could be easily seen. Both, Zim and Todd made a face of disgust.

"Give me blood. Give me BLOOD!" Zim yelled. The chick made a half-bored-half-confused face.

"He means animal blood" Todd aclared. The girl decided not to care about the kids and just squeezed the meat with some little machine until the glass under it was full of blood. Without putting it some kind of towel or anything, she gave Zim the glass with blood.

"Bye! Thanks!" Todd waved good bye while she went away with Zim "What now?"

"What about some candys?"

"STOP DOING THAT, YOU DURTY SCARY MAN!" Zim yelled to the man who kept on following them. When they were far enough of the now scary man, Zim talked again "Now I need... Burritos?"

"Yay! They're around there!" Todd said happily.

"I didn't write this. How-? GIR!" Zim said, then he noticed that the girl wasn't there anymore "Arrgg! Todd-human! Where are you?!" he yelled to the air. He was getting grumpier.

"Here!" Todd appeared from nowhere "I couldn't find the burritos" she said a little sad.

"Don't search for them. It's just some stupidness Gir did"

"Oww..." now Todd was more sad. But her bad mood changed suddenly into a cheerful one when she saw some big number-aged woman with a wheelchair "Look! Look! That seems so fun! Can we get one of those? Yes? Please? Please? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaase?"

"Stop it. I am not going to get you one of those chairs. Ask your parents for that"

"Oh, please! My dad isn't gonna buy me one"

"And neither will I"

"Pleeeeeease!"

"No. And don't even think of doing the sad eyes. I won't look at you"

"Don't be such a meaner! Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-please? Pretty please? Pretty pretty super beautiful please with a nice red cherry at the top?"

"Shut your noise already!"

"C'mon! If ya get me one I'll shut up" Zim suddenly stoped walking. He turnet to see Todd to the eye.

"Do you promess?"

"What? Oh, yeah"

"Say it"

"Hey-"

"SAY YOU PROMESS!"

"Okay, okay. I promess to shut up if ya get me one" Zim smirked satisfied.

"Very well. Uh, go and... Play. I'll get the chair"

"Okay!" Todd smiled and went away running. Zim shook his head, tired.

"Just a little more and she'll be quiet" then, his robotic legs appeared from his PAK and hiding in the roof, he slowly went where the old lady with the wheelchair was.

"Here" Zim said and rolled a wheelchair to Todd, who had some colorful foam in her hair and face. But Zim decied not to ask.

"Wow! Thanks, thanks tha-!"

"SILENCE! You said you would shut up" she put a hand on her mouth and nodded. Then she sat on the chair and started rolling with a huge grin on her face "No that way! Around there! Let's go around there!" Zim said as he pushed the chair and Todd to the opposite way she was going.

You want to know why, don't ya? It doesn't matter if you don't, I'll tell you anyway. It was because around the way Todd was going to go first, there was an old lady on the floor, breathing heavily and yelling for help as loud as she could. Yep, Zim just know Todd for a few days; but he already know that if she realized that he bumped an old woman for giving her the chair, he would never hear the end of it.

"MUMMY!" a child's scream was heard. Todd turnet to the scream's direction while Zim just kept walking.

"Ow, look Zee-Zee. She's cryin' " Todd said with concern in her voice "Should we help her?" Zim turned his head to her.

"You said you would be silent"

"Right. Sorry" she was about to move when another scream sounded.

"BUY ME THAT CHOCOLATE! I WANT THAT CHOCOLATE! I NEED IIIIIIIIIIIT!" Zim stopped walking. In his PAK he had many weapons, actually, he could take one, point to the child and... No! Better not! That would blow up my cover and put the mission in danger, he thought. He shook his head and kept walking. This supermarket was a hell.

So many annoying things had happened and they just have a stupid glass with animal blood and a wheelchair. Suddenly, the angry man who crashed with Zim before appeared. His face was red and some of the veins in his neck were seriously noted. By his side, was the old lady in a BIG police man's arms, they were angry too.

"Official, that is the green kid who bumped me!" she yelled "And the other kid has my wheelchair!"

"You durty brats made my boss fired me!" the chick of the meat place, still chewing gum, appeared.

"WE?! What did we do?!" Zim yelled.

"I... Don't know! But it must be your fault!" she yelled back as she taked a gun from her pocket.

"Wha-?!"

"MUMMY! MUMMY! LOOK! THAT KID HAS A CHAIR WITH WHEELS! I WANT IT! GET IT FOR ME! I NEEEEEEEED IIIIIIIT!"

"Uh-oh" Todd said. They had practically all the supermarket agains them, ready for attack.

"Psss... Wanna some candys?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Zim and Todd screamed as they runned out of the supermarket, not caring about the shopping or the blood anymore. While they runned for their lives, Todd crashed into some teen's stuff and suddenly she was rolling in a skateboard with Zim behind her (I mean, they both in the skateboard, get it?).

"Look! Look! I can skateboard! I can skate-!" her cheer was interrumped by a bump; they both falled on the floor and rolled on it. Luckily, they stopped rolling when they crashed with Zim's house's door. They got inside of the house and closed the door with a hit.

"Okay. Maybe that wasn't as funny as I expected it to be"

**End of chapter three!**

**Finally! Sorry if you wanted some more... I don't know, romance? Action? Something that don't seem completly random? But I really wanted to do it so... I did it.**

**I don't really know how much time passed since the last chapter, sorry if it was too long.**

**Arrgh! But school is so freaking difficult! I'll try to do the next sooner, but I don't promess anything since my teachers are getting crazier and crazier.**

**Well, then BYE!**


End file.
